The Truth Hurts
by Vesper Lunen
Summary: Harry confronts Voldemort in his visions and discovers a terrible secret that he was never ment to find out...(rated for possible suicide attempts).* Chapter 6 * is up.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter * sob *  
  
A/N: This is my first Fan Fic so be nice. I have resubmitted this, sorry if it has caused you any bother. There are only a few minor changes.  
  
Thanks to: rayvern,  
  
Twigletmoo,  
  
flutechick,  
  
kateydidnt,  
  
suse,  
  
Kestrel,  
  
Starre and  
  
Alexandria Fairchild for giving me a review. I love you guys!  
  
* * *  
  
The Dream  
  
Harry Potter wandered though the drafty corridors.  
  
His destination was Griffindor tower, but his mind was on more important things, the Quidditch season was about to begin and he had recently been appointed Quiddich captain for Griffindor as Oliver Wood had left two years previously.  
  
Harry's mind was so occupied with tactics and moves that he didn't know he was outside the staff room until human voices interrupted his trail of thought.  
  
"So that's why Albus." It was Professor Mc Gonagall sounding rather more flustered than her usual strict self.  
  
"And Harry has no idea."  
  
Harry stood tentatively, intrigued by the conversation that was taking place. They were talking about him. Why?  
  
Harry, hearing movement inside the staff room, hurried away not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. He walked as fast as he could toward the Griffindor common room to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just heard.  
  
When Harry finished telling them they reacted just as Harry expected them to, Hermione looked interested but torn between the horror of Harry eavesdropping and disappointment that Harry hadn't found out more. Ron, however, looked confused and scared.  
  
"It couldn't be something t..to do with 'You-know-who' could it"?  
  
Harry felt his stomach plummet. He hadn't thought of that. He went to bed that night almost wishing he hadn't told them. What if it was to do with Voldemort? There couldn't be something more about him: could there?  
  
Harry slept uneasy that night. His dreams were plagued by visions of Voldemort again and he woke up at daybreak in his usual breathless and panicky state.  
  
In the next few weeks Ron and Hermione, worried about Harry, watched him closely and they noticed the dark circles that were starting to appear around his eyes.  
  
They didn't know half of it.  
  
Harry was getting daily vision of Voldemort now ad he felt the pain in his scar worse than ever when he Deatheaters were being 'punished'. Also Harry's lack of sleep was starting to affects his work and the teachers were starting to notice.  
  
Harry was summoned to Professor Mc Gonagalls office one chilly Friday evening. He knocked on the door and entered. As he walked into the room he was surprised to see not only Professor Mc Gonagall but Professor Dumbledore as well. They both watched as he entered. "Oh.Potter, sit down, there is nothing to worry about we just wanted a little talk."  
  
Harry sat.  
  
"It has come to my attention Harry that recently your work has gone downhill and you seem very tired, is anything wrong?" Queried Professor Mc Gonagall.  
  
Harry thought about this, how could he tell them that Voldemort haunted his dreams so he kept himself awake? How could he say that his forehead sometimes felt like it was bursting and that Ron and Hermione were more anxious about getting more O.W.L.S rather than the fact that Voldemort was regaining power?  
  
Harry looked up at the two adults watching him intently. They wouldn't understand.  
  
"No Professors, there's nothing wrong."  
  
It was a lie, and by the look in the light blue eyes surveying him, Harry knew that Dumbledore had guessed too.  
* * *  
  
Harry changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed leaving his glasses onto think.  
  
He would have to sleep tonight as Quiddich training started on Monday so he needed to rest as he didn't want to fall off his broomstick.  
  
So Harry took off his glasses and slid down into the blankets embracing the warmth.  
  
He fell asleep.  
  
* dream *  
  
Harry was flying, travelling to another dimension until..his feet touched solid ground. He was in a dimly lit room, old, dusty, unkept for years but there was two figure shadowd against the flickering firelight.  
  
"I need him" spoke a voice in a soft hiss.  
  
"Why Master"? The other stuttered.  
  
"Why" The hiss now dripped with pure venom. Wormtail flinched, expecting to feel to Cruciatus curse hit him for asking too many questions, but, looking into Voldemort's eyes he could see him living in a dream.  
  
"Why do I need him? I need to take something from him".  
  
"His blood"? Came the hopeful whine of Wormtail.  
  
"His life," stated the soft hiss.  
  
"I want Harry Potter's life."  
  
Harry felt his breath catch in his chest, he knew Voldemort wanted to kill him but it was more terrifying hearing it. He knew Wormtail never wanted him dead because of an impenetrable bond Peter and him shared. Harry had saved his life.  
  
"Why," Wormtail's desperate whine asked.  
  
"I want to become immortal."  
* * *  
  
A/N: I would love someone to be a critical friend and Review (hint)!  
Chapter 2 is coming I promise! 


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be writing this on a shiny new Laptop not a crummy old school computer! If any of this plot is in OoP then Professer Trelawney is not the only one who can make true predictions!  
  
A/N: I thank you once again if you reviewed. Due to school exams I don't know if I can post chapter 3 for another week, but if I get some reviews I might find time!  
  
* * *  
  
The Truth  
  
" Why," asked Wormtail?  
  
"I want to be immortal."  
  
"Immortal."  
  
"Yes and I need Potter."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Harry felt an explosive pain hit him like a pinprick magnified. He saw Voldemort sit down in a dusty old armchair watching Wormtail writhe with pain. Harry felt the release as Voldemort lifted off the curse.  
  
" You know Wormtail my supreme goal is to conquer death, and in order to achieve that it needs powerful dark magic. I came across the spell about a year after I left Hogwarts, I needed to personally take the lives of all my living relatives. I killed my Father and his parents, my Mothers parents were already dead so I thought my task was complete, but it didn't work there was a hitch, and at first I thought there was something wrong with my spell. But then I knew, I hadn't killed all of my relatives. I found out. I had a sister conceived secretly, she grew up as a witch unlike me."  
  
Voldemort's face twitched convulsively at this bitter thought.  
  
" I tracked her down and killed her too but she had already married a man named Potter."  
  
Voldemort spat out the name like it was poison.  
  
" They had a son named James."  
  
Harry lay, petrified, willing himself to wake up. He knew the truth...but it wasn't right .....it was all a lie....just a dream....wasn't it?  
  
He woke.  
  
It was just a dream he tried to reassure himself but the lingering pains of the Cruciatus curse in his scar told him not so. It was a vision. Voldemort had just said why he wanted Harry dead, unaware that Harry had watched and herd his every move.  
  
* * *  
  
It was daybreak.  
  
"Morning Arry," Ron yawned, oblivious to what Harry had witnessed.  
  
" Harry," came Ron's voice questionly.  
  
Ron pulled back the curtains to Harry's bed.  
  
" Harry."  
  
His bed was empty.  
  
'That's odd,' thought Ron. But then he presumed Harry had just gone down  
to breakfast very early.  
  
Harry was in fact striding down the corridors heading towards  
Dumbledore's office, fuming.  
  
Why hadn't Dumbledore told him? Did he think that he couldn't handle the  
truth?  
  
Harry reached the stone Gargoyle guarding the office.  
  
" Sherbet lemon," he tried.  
  
"Cockroach Cluster," he said hopefully.  
  
It didn't move. Harry kicked the statue in frustration.  
  
" I would think twice before attempting to vandalise school property if I  
were you, Harry," came an amused voice from behind him.  
  
Harry swung around to find himself facing his Headmaster.  
  
" If you wanted to know the password is Fizzing Whizzbee," Dumbledore  
continued with a twinkle in his eyes, but, seeing the look on Harry's  
face, became more serious.  
  
" Why do you need to see me Harry?"  
  
" Voldemort," he said between clenched teeth.  
  
" Ah..Harry would you step inside please."  
  
Harry and Dumbledore went up the moving staircase and into the office.  
  
" What is it Harry?" He asked gravely.  
  
Harry exploded.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me."?  
  
" About what."  
  
" About Voldemort."  
  
" About him being my Great Uncle."  
  
Dumbledore froze.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I know it is short. If you liked it please Review. If you didn't  
like it please Review! Should Voldie being Harry's Great Uncle be the big  
secret or shall something else be? Please post your ideas (I'm stuck).  
Another thing, would you like me to have a short chapter (like this one)  
everyday or a longer one every two days. Your choice! 


	3. SplitPersonality

Disclaimer I own nothing except some of the plot for the moment.  
  
Warning Attempted suicide in this chapter, if you don't like, don't read ( it isn't graphic....yet)!  
  
Author's note Due to the wonderful people who reviewed I'm continuing this fic. I dunno if it is good but I still enjoy writing it. The boost that comes from reviews is amazing so I'm going to list who reviewed to say my story is brilliant and that I should carry on writing.  
  
Phoenix  
  
Jenna Casey  
  
Mariet  
  
C.F  
  
Sarah  
  
Rachel and  
  
Laurie aka DKNY  
  
( sorry if I have missed anyone)  
  
* * *  
  
Split-Personality  
  
"I sit and watch the worlds failings, it pains me to know I'm one of them. I watch them fall, the only difference they have to me is that they are able to get up again."  
  
Harry sat down lost in thought.  
  
He had just been to the Hospital wing and he had been diagnosed with clinical depression.  
  
Clinical depression?  
  
He had also been prescribed some pills. Harry looked down at the label of the small bottle;  
  
Take two daily, morning and night. Warning; do not exceed the stated dose.  
  
Do not exceed the stated dose. That looked tempting.  
  
Harry weighed the bottle in his hand.  
  
'Its funny,' he thought, 'How something so small and innocent can kill someone.'  
  
" You and I are quite alike," Harry said to the bottle.  
  
If anybody had passed they would have thought him mentally deranged, a fifth-teen year old boy talking to a box of pills, but Harry was quite alone with no one to love him or take care of him and maybe this was the strongest reason for why he was suicidal.  
  
'No one loves me,' thought Harry as a tear tricked down his cheek. He was just a child trapped inside a young mans body, facing more than just the troubles of an ordinary teenager. He was the worlds' saviour. The boy-who- lived.  
  
'How many lives have I ruined and murdered.' His thoughts turned to Cedric. Just as innocent as everybody else, 'and he was killed because of me. Instead of me.'  
  
'But it wasn't my fault.'  
  
'Ah,' said a nasty little voice inside his head, 'It didn't have to happen, but it did because you were alive, because you still live, you should have died a long time ago, but not by Voldemort no, if you had any decency you would kill yourself.'  
  
'No, its not true....is it, it wasn't my fault, if I will kill myself then Voldemort would be immortal.'  
  
'No he wouldn't, he would have had to kill you himself to be immortal, but you deserve death because if you are dead then it would be less bother for the people protecting you and if you had have done it sooner then you would have prevented Cedric's death, die before you kill someone else. No one loves you, so your death won't cause anyone grief.'  
  
'I'm right, for once, this is the only way out.'  
  
Harry opened the bottle and let the contents spill onto his hand.  
  
How pure and clean they looked so innocent and harmless. And yet.....  
  
'Am I doing the right thing.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Harry swallowed.  
  
* * *  
  
Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office.  
  
Just two hours ago Harry had been to see him and he had found out that Harry knew that he was the last descendent of Voldemort and that therefore Voldemort needed to only kill Harry to become immortal.  
  
Harry, to Dumbledore, seemed quite angry.  
  
Angry that he had never told him, angry that the whole worlds fate rested on him or angry that he had Voldemort's blood in him, Dumbledore could not tell.  
  
Dumbledore had confirmed it so Harry knew it was true and Albus had seen the realisation cross Harry's face. He knew that the only reason Voldemort had not wanted to kill Lily was that he wanted to kill his descendents James and Harry in a hurry in his eagerness to become immortal ( he probably would have killed Lily anyway ).  
  
After Harry had calmed down, Dumbledore, alarmed by Harry's behaviour, sent him to the hospital wing to have a check-up. That was when he had last saw him and as Harry had not passed his office Dumbledore presumed that Madame Pomfrey had insisted on keeping Harry there the night.  
  
Dumbledore decided to visit him to see if he was all right. He summoned Minerva Mc Gonagall so he could speak to her.  
  
Once she had appeared they proceeded to the Hospital wing.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus Snape was on his way to his dungeon office after morning lessons.  
  
He was in a particularly good mood as he had managed to deduct thirty points from Griffindor in one morning. Ten from Ronald Weasly for shouting at him because he had taken twenty points from Harry-The-Worlds-Saviour- Potter for not bothering to turn up to his lesson.  
  
He took a diversion up past the Griffindor common room hoping to catch Harry off his guard.  
  
Harry wasn't around.  
  
'Oh well,' thought Snape, 'Ill just catch him in my next class.'  
  
Severus went down a few corridors past the Hospital wing down another corridor and into a desolate passage.  
  
He could hear voices on his left. Urgent whispers. He looked to where the source of noise came from.  
  
He could make out dim, shadowed figures. Two adults bent over a levitating body.  
  
Severus hurried closer and saw who it was.  
  
The Headmaster and Minerva with.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Severus made a sinister sound at the back of his throat to make his presence noticed.  
  
The older wizards looked at him and by the anxiety in their faces he could see that Potter hadn't just done a little stunt to draw attention to himself he was seriously ill.  
  
" Severus, would you please run ahead and inform Madame Pomfrey that we are in desperate need of her assistance and that we are levitating a student along slowly as not to aggravate his injuries."  
  
Snape strode along up a corridor trying to remind himself that this was just a student in need, not Potter. Why does it always have to be Potter?  
  
Snape reached the Hospital doors and opened them with a 'bang'.  
  
He came across a rather hassled looking Madame Pomfrey.  
  
" Severus, why do you insist on making so much noise, this is a hospi.."  
  
"..Albus told me to come, "Snape snapped, " Potter is fatally ill and he is being levitated here."  
  
Immediately Madame Pomfrey went into nurse mode.  
  
She waved her wand at one of the beds and white linen sheets appeared. She also used her wand to summon her potion kit to her.  
  
Albus, Minerva and Harry appeared.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gasped in surprise when she saw Harry but almost immediately she regained composure.  
  
" Albus, put him here."  
  
The unconscious form of Harry was lowered onto the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
After Harry had swallowed ten of the little white pills Madame Pomfrey had given him, Harry became quite dizzy.  
  
The world started spinning around him and he tried to stand up but fell onto the floor. He felt the strength drain out of him like water trickling out of cupped hands.  
  
As his head hit the ground his mind wondered into the unknown darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N; Due to the fact that I'm the world's slowest typer I think I did quite well typing this out in a day! I hope you liked it. Harry is of course going to survive this time but I pre-warn you I have lots of torture still in store for poor Harry. I also hope I haven't confused you with the time skipping back and forwards.  
  
Sarah, one of my wonderful reviewers, thinks that Harry should punch Voldemort, she as I thinks it quite an amusing prospect. Please give your views!  
  
Also do you want short chapters more often or long chapters less frequently, please tell me.  
  
Now could you press the little button on the left hand corner and tell me whether you liked it or not.  
  
Thanks! 


	4. Light

Disclaimer J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros etc, own anything you might recognise.  
  
Author's notes This chapter is a 'happy' chapter (for once). It also contains Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed. You know who you are! * grin * I opened my inbox yesterday and 20 new reviews came up. This prompted me to write another chapter sooner!  
  
There is also an important author's note at the end of this chapter and it is not begging for Reviews, but I feel strongly about this issue and I feel it is right to put it in there.  
  
Please enjoy! (  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 4 : Light  
  
Harry's mind opened.  
  
Light streamed though his closed eyelids.  
  
Three adults watched as he regained consciousness.  
  
Harry opened his eyelids and stared at the three blurred figures.  
  
He was having trouble focusing until.  
  
"Harry, your glasses."  
  
Harry's sight wavered for a moment as his glasses were slipped onto his nose. He could now see the three adults, Madame Pomphrey, Professers Dumbledore and.Snape!  
  
Madame Pomphery bustled away to fetch more potions.  
  
Harry's eyes met Snapes and all Harry could find in them was the same loathing he usually reserved for him.  
  
Harry, to get over the shock and embarrassment of having Snape by his bedside, looked up at the Headmaster.  
  
"I'm s-sorry, sir," Harry muttered, "I just thought if I ended it all, nobody would suffer because of me. Voldemort would not become immortal." Harry's last words came as a barely audible whisper, "Nobody would miss me, if I was gone."  
  
Dumbledore heard.  
  
"That is where you are wrong Harry, for a start Miss Granger and Mr Weasly would suffer greatly, so would the whole or the Weasly family, your year group, your teachers." At this Harry looked up at Snape.  
  
Dumbledore seeing the direction in which Harry was looking at.  
  
"Yes, even Professer Snape would miss someone to give detentions to."  
  
Snape was glaring daggers at a very amused Dumbledore.  
  
"Also Remus and Sirius," he said softly.  
  
"I never thought of them," Harry said, realising that someone did care for him.  
  
Snape, at the mention of Sirius, went livid.  
  
Harry had never understood why Snape hated Sirius so much, or him on that matter. He always seemed to loathe anything to do with James Potter. Harry decided to ignore Snape and all the sneering remarks he made.  
  
* * *  
  
Later on, Harry was sitting on his bed contemplating on the meaning of life, when the hospital doors burst open and Sirius Black rushed in followed by Remus Lupin.  
  
"Where is he," Sirius shouted, hysterical, looking around for Harry.  
  
"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Well that's what I want, isn't it," Harry replied quietly.  
  
Sirius spotted Harry in a corner bed and ran over to him.  
  
"Don't you bloody well do that again," Sirius shaking Harry roughly.  
  
Sirius's shakes were interrupted by Lupin.  
  
"Sirius, stop shaking Harry and pull yourself together."  
  
On closer inspection Sirius was very white and looked like he hadn't had any sleep for a few days.  
  
Remus, seeing how shocked Harry was at Sirius's behaviour said,  
  
"He is just worried about you Harry, that's all."  
  
And with that, Harry launched himself into Sirius's arms sobbing.  
  
It was Sirius's turn to look shocked, he obviously hadn't had much experience with crying Godsons who had just tried to kill themselves. But all the same, he soothed Harry and rubbed his back, whispering that he had just been scared and tried to make Harry promise he would never try to do it again.  
  
Remus also put a hand though Harry's hair telling him that it was alright.  
  
"You will never do that again Harry, because I never want to lose you, I wouldn't know what to do without you," Sirius said.  
  
"I won't Sirius, I promise," Harry said still crying quietly.  
  
"I love you, Harry, you know that don't you."  
  
Harry looked up with a mixture of hope and amazement in his eyes.  
  
"Y-You mean it."  
  
"Yes, of course I mean it."  
  
"I love you too, Sirius, I was just confused, I j-just thought th-that nobody loved me, that if anybody liked me it was just because I'm famous, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"I love you Harry because you are you."  
  
"I love you and Remus as well," Harry said yawning.  
  
"Sleep now, you need your rest."  
  
By the time Sirius had put Harry down again he was asleep.  
  
"You sound like a parent," Remus said, quietly amused.  
  
"What did he do to himself?" Sirius said concerned, ignoring Remus.  
  
"Well according to his medical sheet," said Remus consulting a piece of paper by Harry's bed, " he took and overdose of Prozac a muggle drug but he took another drug with it by the name of Isocarbozazid which when mixed together which caused him to go in shock. It appears that when he arrived in the hospital wing he had his stomach pumped the muggle way and suffered a few side affects which were sorted out by a few potions. He was lucky to have been found before he became in a state in which he could not be helped."  
  
Sirius looked down at the pale form that was his Godson and sighed. In Harry's last letter to him he sounded cheerful enough, Sirius had never guessed that he was in fact depressed. The thing that really pushed it though was that Harry had found out that he was the last descendent of Voldemort.  
  
He was going to have to keep a close eye on Harry now.  
* * *  
  
It is very short I know, but I have decided that I'm going to type short Chapters like this every 1-2 days!  
  
Does anybody know any good angst fics especially 'Harry gets beaten up by the Dursleys' and then rescued by Snape, Sirius or Remus. If you do then please email me at even_star1@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you, now please read the author's note below.  
  
Author's note  
  
Depression is 'clinical' when a doctor or psychiatrist diagnoses depression. It is a result of changes in the mind, body and life of the sufferer. Clinical depression can be relieved by special drugs and other forms of help. Prozac is one of the latest drugs that is being used to relive depression. It normally is not lethal if you take an overdose but sometimes it can harm or give side effects. If it is taken with a monoamine-oxidase inhibitor it will prove fatal.  
  
Committing suicide is never an answer to anything, no matter how much anyone is convinced that nobody loves them and the world is against them, they are wrong. No matter where they are in the world, what living situation they are in or how much someone tells them that no one loves them there is someone somewhere who truly loves them and would be deeply affected by their loss.  
  
Always strive to love yourself as everybody is unique and special.  
  
Remember. 'Life is a gift given to us, we do not have the right to take ours or others, if we have only one right in life it is to find something beautiful about it and then cherish it.'  
  
Until we speak again,  
  
Peace & Love,  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Vesper Lunen 


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer I own nothing in connection to the Harry Potter books and films.  
  
Author's note In case you are confused I replaced the A/N that was chapter three with chapter four ( which is now called chapter three) I then replaced chapter four with a new chapter so if you haven't read chapter four 'Light' then please go back and read it. ( That wasn't hard to understand, was it?)  
  
Chapter 5 Dreams  
  
Harry had just fallen asleep.  
  
Sirius was settling himself in for the night on a chair and Remus had gone off to speak with Dumbledore.  
  
As Sirius was sitting down he did not notice the inaudible gasp that had escaped Harry's lips. He was having a vision.  
  
* Dream *  
  
Harry's mind was flying to that same dusty room in which his last dream had taken place.  
  
His hell.  
  
He saw the figures clearer than he had the last time, like he was actually there.  
  
'This is just a dream,' Harry thought, 'Wait a minute if I can think 'this is just a dream' then it is not a dream. If it is not a dream.it is real.'  
  
Realisation hit Harry in the head like a hammer.  
  
He was trapped in a wall-less prison.his mind.  
  
And it seemed that Harry wasn't the only one who had noticed.  
  
"Harry Potter, I wondered when you would get the pleasure of seeing me again," a voice hissed.  
  
Hissed.  
  
'Voldemort.'  
  
"I bet you are wondering how I can see you, smell you, sense your presence."  
  
Harry just stared, shocked.  
  
"I can not yet touch you as you are not yet fully here."  
  
Harry relaxed slightly and, Voldemort, seeing this said.  
  
"Why are you relived Harry I can still curse you." And with that Voldemort raised his wand and said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Harry was on the floor, rolling in agony. "When you are broken, when your mind will cease to obey you then I will be able to touch you and you will be trapped in your mind until I end it all and become immortal."  
  
Although Harry was in great pain, he shuddered at the revelation and realisation of the situation that he was in.  
  
The curse was lifted.  
  
Harry looked up into those cold, merciless eyes.  
  
Voldemort could not perform the killing curse yet, until he was broken. And he knew it.  
  
'It won't take long though,' thought Harry, he wasn't up for a fight.  
  
'Harry'  
  
A voice inside his head.  
  
'Harry, come on bud, wake up.'  
  
A panicky urgent voice.  
  
Harry felt his sense reeling, he was flying back, to the world of the living.  
  
But with one look in Voldemorts eyes he knew it wouldn't be for long.  
  
* End of Dream *  
  
Harry awoke in Sirius's arms.  
  
He could see Snape standing at the foot of his bed.  
  
Sirius, seeing the direction onto which Harry was looking at, explained his presence.  
  
" Severus just came down to give you some potion and he saw you thrashing about so he thought he better wake me up, just as well."  
  
Sirius seemed was being civil to Snape just for Harry's sake and because of the shock that Harry was having nightmares.  
  
It didn't last long.  
  
"Snape would you leave, I want to talk to Harry."  
  
He strode off.  
  
"Harry was that a nightmare?"  
  
Harry who was still shocked, nodded. Sirius seeing this said.  
  
"It's okay, it was just a dream, Harry, it will go away."  
  
'Thats the problem,' Harry thought, 'it wasn't a dream, it was real.'  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note Sorry it is so short I have my Mum screeching at me to come off the computer. It took me half an hour to write that ( that just shows how slow I am at typing).  
  
Should Sev get close to Harry, your decision.  
  
Also I'm still on the look out for good angst fics especially 'Harry gets beaten up by the Durslys' and gets rescued by either Snape, Sirius or Remus. Please email me to tell me any good ones at even_star1@hotmail.com  
  
I'm still going for short Chapters more often, so the next one should come up in the next two days.hopefully.  
  
If you want a nice evil fic to keep you going in the mean time try Angelic Devil's fic Chapter three is really evil! : )  
  
Please Review! 


	6. Avoiding

Disclaimer, I really don't own anything.  
  
Author's note, Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far:  
  
Rachel, Cristal Etoile, Phoenix, Jenna Casey, Mariet, C.F, Sarah, Lily V., American angel, Shdurrani, Writachika, Nikita4ever, Honor, Twilight witch, Jul, Dkg, Xiao, Rushrider, Preciousgirl, Hot Girl Faith, Angelhitomi, Star Mage, Saddarkeyes, Jarvey, Angelic Devil and Rayvern.  
  
Now lets get on with the story.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 6, Avoiding  
  
Another day had passed and Harry was still as worried and restless as usual.  
  
How was he going to be able to avoid sleeping?  
  
As soon as he would close his eyes Voldemort would be waiting, waiting to break him until he could be killed.  
  
Would be killed.  
  
Instant death.  
  
Sirius, who had seemed to sense Harry's discomfort, was trying to keep him occupied by talking to him.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
Harry was dreading the night, he couldn't confide in anybody about Voldemort because they wouldn't believe him, they would say it was just a dream.  
  
But Harry had felt the instant pain meant for him.  
  
And Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was aware of his presence, he knew Harry was there and he was now waiting for Harry to helplessly come to him again when one day there wasn't someone to wake him up or when Harry's mind was so broken that he couldn't be woken up.  
  
Harry, who had been lost in thought for a few minutes, had not noticed that Sirius was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Harry.Harry."  
  
"Sorry Sirius I was just.daydreaming."  
  
"Hmm," said Sirius not sounding convinced, "Anyway, I'm just going to speak with Albus, you will be o.k for a few minutes won't you Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"O.k, I see you in a few minutes."  
  
Harry watched as Sirius departed from the Hospital wing.  
  
He couldn't tell anyone, not even Sirius or Remus.  
  
He couldn't commit suicide, he had promised Sirius that he wouldn't try to again and then, even if he could he wouldn't want to, he was glad that he hadn't died, Remus and Sirius loved him.  
  
He was loved.  
  
It was a happy thought that someone did love him, someone cared for him but the thought of Voldemort then came back and that pooped his happiness, h was completely serrounded by dark thoughts.  
  
"Potter." Came a sharp voice, like ice.  
  
Harry looked up into cold black eyes. Snapes eyes.  
  
It was the first time Harry had encountered him alone since 'the accident'.  
  
"Yes Professer."  
  
"I have your potion, you have to take it before you go to sleep, it will help to stop the nightmares."  
  
Snape turned to leave, to minimise the amount of time he was left alone with 'Potter'. He was about to turn back to him to remind him that he had lost twenty points for his house for when he didn't turn up to his lesson, when he heard Potter's voice.  
  
"It stops nightmares, but does it stop visions?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What, Potter," Snape snapped.  
  
"N-nothing Professer." Harry answered back. He hadn't meant for Snape to hear.  
  
"Yes there was something Potter, you just asked wether it stopped visions."  
  
"If you already know what I said then why are you asking again?"  
  
"Ten points from Griffindor, to add to add to the twenty points you already have lost, for being rude to a teacher."  
  
"What."  
  
"And in answer to your question, it doesn't stop visions."  
  
"I-it doesn't." Harry replied distressed once more.  
  
"No, why did you want to know that?" Snape asked curious at the change of expressions on Harry's face.  
  
Harry just shook his head.  
  
Thoughts were racing through Snape's head. Harry was worried about visions.  
  
Visions of what?  
  
What was Harry most worried about?  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Visions of Voldemort?  
  
"Voldemort!"  
  
Snape hadn't realised that he had said the last word out load but as he looked at Harry again he could see he was shivering violently.  
  
"Potter," he said shocked.  
  
Harry started to cry.  
  
"Harry," he tried again.  
  
Snape was so absorbed by this boys behavier that he didn't notice another presence in the room.  
  
"What the bloody-hell did you do, Snape?" Sirius shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note, Another short chapter, I know. How do you get italics and bold text because being the computer dunce I am I haven't worked it out. Please explain simplely I won't understand it otherwise, * blush, embarressed at own stupidness *  
  
Should it be Sev or Sirius that gets close to Harry, only on a sort of Father/Son relationship NO slash.  
  
If you are wondering why my style of writing changes every chapter it is because my style changes with my mood so if I'm very happy I would proberly write dark, evil chapters ( yes, I did get that right.)  
  
Also I'm still on the look out for good angst fics especially 'Harry gets beaten up by the Durslys' and gets rescued by either Snape, Sirius or Remus. Please email me to tell me any good ones at even_star1@hotmail.com  
  
Do you think this fic is o.k because I'm not so sure.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


End file.
